January 1701 (8)
= The London Gazette - January 1701 = Weather this month *Seasonal freezing. *Storms in the West Indies and the Black Sea. *Flooding and rain in India and the Pacific. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Versailles *The famous French military engineer Sébastien Le Prestre de Vauban has expressed absolute outrage that there are those in Austria who think it reasonable and honourable to mock the person of King Louis of France. “Wars have been caused by no less than this, they should guard their tongues and take care, my king will not shirk at going to war to protect his glory!” he warned. In relation to the Spanish Succession, there are those at the royal court who are musing over the opinion that since the King of Spain is incompetent in his present state any will he has signed of late will have no legal standing whatsoever. The Austrian ambassador Wilhelm Freiherr von Guntersdorf was even heard to say, to the surprise of many, that this was indeed true, and honestly if Cardinal Portocarrero pretended otherwise it would just show him up to be a scoundrel! French courtiers were very surprised to hear him say this, mainly because the words were coming out of the mouth of a Hapsburg diplomat! Baron Konstantin von Neurath of Prussia presented King Louis XIV with a magnificent white thoroughbred stallion and then beseeched His Most Christian Majesty to allow any remaining Huguenot dissenters to be transported to Brandenburg ‘where they will not offend Your Majesty any further!’ Peking *Lu Shidao has presented the Emperor of China with a pair of one meter tall freestanding dragons emerging from waves among clouds. Around them are rocks where flaming pearls are rising. The dragon’s bodies and the rocks are sculpted from gilted bronze while their heads, base and clouds are made from pure gold. The pearls are perfectly carved from finest quality Imperial white jade surrounded by finely crafted gold flames with the added touch of a countless number of tiny rubies to give the impression of a fierce blaze. Finally a pair of large rubies gives each dragon a piercing stare. Lu Shidao bowed deep and said, “May I offer this gift from Lord Fong of the Kwantung Province to His Imperial Majesty the Emperor of the Great Qing dynasty, Son of Heaven, Lord of Ten Thousand Years.” The Emperor approves! Venice *Doge Francesco Morisini II of Vencie gave alms to the poor outside San Marco Basilica before leading the Council of Ten to the evening prayer service. “I would like to invite the people to prepare for the annual Venetian masked carnival that will take place in Venice over Easter,” he said. “I give an open invite to the leaders of all nations to attend the week’s festivities and would ask them to respond in order for us to prepare for their arrival. Masks will be provided for all guests - a Moresca mask for the ladies, a Bauta mask for gentlemen - but feel free to design and provide your own creations. The week’s festivities will include feasting, music and other spectacular sights.” Medina *Visiting Medina, the Syrian Foreign Relations Minister Delhi Huseyin Pasha met leading families and laid on a banquet for them in a hired hall. London *Members in both Houses of Parliament have pointed out that there are inherent dangers in either of the two potential candidates for the throne of Spain! Manitoulin Island *Johanathan Stoker has spoken to the Ottawa Indians to tell them that England believes it can bring some peace and security between their tribe and the Iroquois. The chiefs grimaced on hearing this, but were polite enough not to interrupt him. He went on to say that the elders of the Five Nations are willing to listen to proposals, so the Ottawa are being asked to put forward a proposal regarding the territorial boundaries of tribal lands and hunting grounds so that an agreement can be reached. ‘England suggests north of the Great Lakes is Ottawan, south of the Great Lakes is Iroquois.’ The Ottawas laughed on hearing this, but not in good humour. They have told Stoker that they agree to this, but will be very very surprised if the warlike Iroqouis do as well. However, should they do so the Ottawa will abide by this agreement, they have no desire to fight but on the other hand they do want included in such a treaty permission to cross Iroqouis land in order to trade, since they are primarily traders, and if the Iroqouis don’t allow this the whole Ottawa way of life will be threatened. Regensburg *There have been calls in the Imperial Reichstag for the Emperor to bring the current session to a close by calling a recess. Cairo *The Chief Engineer of the London Board of Ordnance, Sir Martin Beckman has taken accommodation at the English Trade Office in Cairo and sent word to the Governor’s Palace that he is here to offer his help and support ‘for the canal plan’. Ahmadabad *Prince Jadeja of Gujerat has agreed to converse with Sir John Goldsborough behind closed doors. Rome *Carlos Lucia de Amarante, Bishop of Oporto has spoken eloquently about the problem of the Portuguese Inquisition. Unable to keep silent over the Inquisition in his diocese any longer and with tears in his eyes he has publicly called on His Holiness the Pope ‘to disband the wretched society’ in Portugal which he says is riddled with crime and, yes, he has proof! He didn’t go into the lurid details but handed out fifty copies of a pamphlet with a list as long as your arm of abuses committed by serving inquisitors in Portugal. The same pamphlet is also being circulated via other hands in government circles. It isn’t clear what is to be done about this issue, but pressure is mounting internally in Rome that something certainly must be done for the good name of the Church Militant. As the Bishop of Oporto has put it, “If nothing is done, and done soon, then I can tell you as a fact that support for the Holy Church in pious Portugal shall dwindle.” The only comment from a senior source to date has been from the Vicar-General of the Society of Jesus, Sierre D’Espaenar, who was heard expressing a fear that Jansenism may have infected the Church in Portugal and if so this will need to be rooted out… Nogai Territory *The Khan of the Kubans has spoken briefly with Alexei Gerey in private. Walata *Humam al-Azdi, the Moorish emissary to the Kingdom of Kaarta has presented the ruler with a bale of fine silks and a cask of gold while giving the Sultan of the Moors’ most wonderful greetings and a request to open formal relations between Morocco and Kaarta. The fact that the ambassador is being permitted to stay strongly suggests such a request has already been granted! The Moroccan envoys to Akwamu, to the Hausa, Macina, and the King of Air have made the same plea to their hosts. Hanover *Dowager Electress Sophia of Simmern, the Countess Palatine and granddaughter of King James I of England, and mother of Prince George Ludwig of Hanover, has died in her bed. She was aged 71. The following day Baron Francois von Totleben announced that the Prussian embassy to Hanover was shut for business, but was not being closed down as such. Prince Frederick III of Brandenburg-Prussia has thanked Prince George of Hanover for his hospitality, declaring it to have been ‘a Christmas my family and I will never ever forget!’ His Highness then took his leave and left for Berlin. Having been invited by Frederick to do so, Prince Alexis the Tsarevitch accompanied him after being informed ‘the Tsar has left you in my safe custody’. The journey was not made direct to Berlin, but the travelling party went by way of Halle where Frederick met the German pietist August Hermann Francke and ordered Halle University to be reopened while confirming him as Chancellor as well as Professor of Theology. The city of Hanover’s Kreuzkirche church is being renovated to enable His Serene Highness the Prince of Hanover to attend Lutheran services there every Sunday which he has vowed is now his intention to do whether he be at home or away. Jassy *Ambassador Osmin bin Dolina has paid his respects to the Hopsdar of Moldavia and requested permission to talk to his brothers of the Nogai Tartars of the Bucak Horde. He then presented a very fine steppe horse to the prince fitted out with a luxurious red and gold saddle and tackle. Dresden *Prince Frederick Augustus of Saxony has reportedly held a closed session of the Prince’s Advisory Council where matters of state were debated for the greater part of the first week of the New Year. Many items are rumoured to have been discussed including dates for the next fox tossing tournament which is expected to happen King Charles XII held a New Year’s Eve ball introducing Henrietta Marie to Swedish Society and the country. She was well received by the people and Charles has been very attentive to her since her arrival, an attention which the lady is absolutely flourishing upon! They sup or dine together almost every night and he has even escorted her on a sleigh ride pulled by Lapp reindeer. A great largesse by way of almsgiving has been handed out in the name of the King to the poor of Stockholm. On a less happy note, Charles expressed his displeasure to Count Torkelson over the Count’s failures of the past year. His days as First Chancellor could be numbered... Edinburgh *The Chancellor & Keeper of the Great Seal of Scotland, Ross Robertson has been appointed to lead King William’s government of Scotland from this day hence. He is known to be a fearsomely proud Scot, dark haired, astonishingly tall and broad shouldered who is known well for his proficiency with the claymore and is often referred to as ‘The Wolf’ by his peers. His first action in his new capacity was to call in Thomas Wentworth, 1st Earl of Strafford the English ambassador to Holyrood House. After appropriate ceremony and pleasantries, in his rich deep Edinburgh accent he said, with a broad grin and cold, unsmiling eyes; “Your Grace, you will not find any ‘pro-English’ men in Scotland. Your ‘suggestion’ that Scotland should avoid going ‘pro-Jacobite’ is an insult to every loyal Scotsman, return to your masters with this message ‘Scotland will not be dictated to on Scottish affairs – Scotland has not forgotten the hand that the English, Dutch and Spanish played in the Darien Expedition.’ ” Wentworth took this to mean that he was to return to London, which he did with some umbrage closing the English embassy to Scotland. {Scotland has a new player!} Ava *Singu, the Burmese Minister for Trade has informed Cao Xeqin that his ministry will allow and is willing to help the Manchurians establish a trade factory in Ava. Walata *King Coulibaly of the Kaarta has expressed his support for the Sultan of the Moors. “He may sound harsh to some ears, but here we have a king who knows his own mind and governs strongly, which is to be admired,” he said. Mecca *Imam Muhammed ibn Abd al-Wahhab has announced the marriage of Ahmed ibn al-Wahhab of the Hejaz to Rajwan bint Rajeh Al-Ghalib which shall take place, if Allah wills it, late March 1701 in the Umayyad Mosque in Damascus. He has invited the bride’s family and the five leading families of Mecca attend, explaining they shall be guests at the palace. He is strongly urging them to attend and to remain over the month of April. After saying this he preached in a small mosque and then handed out alms to the poor. Barcelona *On the orders of Cardinal Portocarrero the Cortez of Catalonia as well as the other assembles of Spain have been dismissed, with apologies being expressed in each for the long delay before the recess. was called Reparations were paid to the grandees to cover their costs and as a grant of favour. His Eminence has personally ordered the construction of a cathedral in Barcelona, and after meeting local noblemen, clergy and some of the city’s paupers he departed on his way to Saragossa. Bombay *Captain William Dampier of HMS Roebuck has appealed for someone - anyone - to sell him 60,000 tons of grain at Bombay so he may continue his adventurous expedition and put to sea again! Ava *Chief Astrologer Naungdawgyi has informed King Thalun Toungoo of Burma that the stars are perfectly aligned to signify a bringing together of Burma and Arakan, and in fact if nothing is done to make this happen a great disaster is going to strike the land since as the star align so most these countries or harmony shall be shaken. Konigsberg *The Diet of Brandenburg as well as that of Prussia has been ordered, or rather its deputies have, to gather at the Ducal Palace in Konigsberg between 24th March and 21st of April. Lisbon *The Palace of the Cortez of Portugal has been renovated at the command of His Majesty Pedro II. The newly refurbished palace has been done in typically Portuguese style with the blue and white Azulejo ceramics of which His Majesty is so fond. His Majesty pronounced the finished work very pleasing! It is an open secret that King Pedro has given a private dressing down to the head Inquisitor in his country, Cardeal Rodrigues da Silva which was heard by courtiers loitering near to the audience room in which this happened - at least the raised voices were! This has caused some at court and further afield to conclude that the rumours of the Inquisition overstepping the mark are really true and have upset His Valiant Majesty! Others are claiming that initial investigations have been carried out and have indeed found there is substance behind the rumours (unofficially speaking, of course). What is beyond doubt is that Da Silva left the audience chamber looking angry as well as defiant and stared at the courtiers he passed with what can only be described as venom in his eyes. This hardly endeared his cause to them… surely the King is taking a dim view of Inquisition misdeeds, what else could this all mean? Surely he has turned against them, and if it be true for him, surely victims may now speak openly without fear of punishment? Two days later Cardeal Rodrigues da Silva openly complained that he and his inquisitors were simply guarding the orthodoxy of Mother Church against heresy and were now being found guilty with no conclusive evidence having been presented to show their guilt in even a single case. He is also complaining that ‘this is becoming like something out of that wretched Protestant rag Foxes Book of Martyrs - full of horrible stories not based on an ounce of fact with one intention in mind, to blacken the good name of we who are justly defending the Church from its enemies!’ At court at least they are unsympathetic - and he knows it! Following his outburst it became public knowledge via some courtiers who were present what was heard in the audience between the King and Da Silva in somewhat more detail, which we relate for you below, dear reader: ‘We were startled to hear the raised voice of the generally genial King excoriating the head inquisitor. We heard him say, “What is the meaning of this filth?! Not twenty years since the Pope suspended the Inquisition last and I have to deal with stories so scandalous they make my skin crawl! How dare you bring us into such disrepute! If but one in twenty of these allegations are true then I should have you drawn and quartered for treason or rack you until not a single bone is unbroken!” Then, breaking etiquette by shamelessly interrupting the King, the Inquisitor blurted out, “But Your Majesty, none of them are true!” This seemed to annoy the King even more! He shouted now even louder: “I WILL NOT HAVE PORTUGAL SHAMED BY SUCH STORIES. I WILL NOT! By Almighty God, I will know the truth of this and see justice done if I must put every last inquisitor in our kingdom to the rack! Get out of my sight before I order you flogged!” Professor Gottfried Wilhelm Liebniz must be alarmed to know of what kind of country he has come to, since he arrived this month to take up his post as chair of the Royal Academy of Science in Portugal! Upon arriving in the city he was driven by coach to Ribeira Palace, permitted to refresh himself and then introduced to His Majesty the King who welcomed him heartily in stark contrast to the hostility shown to the Catholic Inquisitor of late. King Pedro then showed his admiration for the man by insisting on introducing him personally to the courtiers present, asking that they all make Leibniz feel welcome. Pedro spoke with great excitement about Liebniz’s scientific work. A few days later, a great feast was held with all the Grandeza of Lisboa in attendance to formally welcome the new Science Minister and head of the Royal Academy of Science of Portugal. Leibniz was placed at the King’s right hand and His Majesty peppered the scientist with questions about his work all evening. He even gave Mr. Leibniz a royal toast hoping that he would do great science in Lisboa and serve as a reminder of the friendship between Hanover and Portugal. During the meal Chancellor Diogo de Mendonça Corte-Real with good natured humour said, "We shall have to find you a wife, professor!" Liebniz smiled and replied, "Ah! Only if there is a great deal of money to be gained too… a great deal of mone for such a match would distract me from my work, and there is always so much to do and find out!" It later became apparent that the professor has also been appointed to tutor the two eldest sons of the King, Crown Prince João, Duke of Bragança, and Prince Francisco. King Pedro II, his family, and the royal court celebrated the Feast of Kings (Epiphany) in grand and very traditional style. The King gave his family presents, including an English black lace veil for his sister, “So you can be properly dressed if we can sort out the details of your returning to England.” She started to well up at the thought of being able to return to pray for her departed husband until a sharp look from the King encouraged her to maintain her composure. Crown Prince Joào was ecstatic about the two pygmy slaves he received - who did not seem to share his enthusiasm. The pygmies were quickly sent to the palace kennels to board as their presence quite put the King’s sister off. Elaborate wooden toys and games were given to the rest of the children, followed by the eating of the king cake, the singing of ‘kings’ songs about the life of Jesus, and traditional dances including the paulitos stick dance which made the royal princes and princesses laugh and cheer. People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *Kwantung China *Hanover *Japan *Ottoman Syria *Ottoman Egypt *Ottoman Anatolia *Imperial China *Burma *Portugal *Russia Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *None. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Scotland to England; David Boyle, Lord Boyle of Kelburn, Stewartoun, Cumbrae, Finnic, Largs and Dalry. *Sent by Venice to Egypt, Sevi Araxa; to Syria, Frederic Koloni; to Scotland, Paulo Jeni; and to Hanover, Felipo Maroni. *Sent by Prussia to Portugal, Count John Kasimir Kolbe von Wartenburgh; to the United Provinces, Carl von Reichenau; and to Liege-Cologne, Graf Herman von Beveren. *Sent by Russia to Ottoman Syria, Count Gregory Osorov. *The Prussian embassy to Lauenburg and to Brunswick have been closed without a reason being given in either case by the resident ambassador for his departure to Holland and Liege-Cologne respectively. Trade Missions Opened *By Morocco in London. *By Venice in Cairo, Damascus, Edinburgh, and Hanover. *By Austria in Bonn, Cologne, Darmstadt, and Breisach. Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 8